Prahasta
Apperance 26bd4667f6eb3e5d8f69189533517029.jpg ergo-proxy-wide-wallpaper-25073.jpg ergo-proxy-red-shadow-desktop-background.jpg likeabos.jpg Behavior/Personality Your characters Behavior and stuff! Roleplay Allignment A lawful evil villain methodically takes what he wants within the limits of his code of conduct without regard for whom it hurts. He cares about tradition, loyalty, and order but not about freedom, dignity, or life. He plays by the rules but without mercy or compassion. He is comfortable in a hierarchy and would like to rule, but is willing to serve. He condemns others not according to their actions but according to race, religion, homeland, or social rank. He is loath to break laws or promises. This reluctance comes partly from his nature and partly because he depends on order to protect himself from those who oppose him on moral grounds. Some lawful evil villains have particular taboos, such as not killing in cold blood (but having underlings do it) or not letting children come to harm (if it can be helped). They imagine that these compunctions put them above unprincipled villains. Some lawful evil people and creatures commit themselves to evil with a zeal like that of a crusader committed to good. Beyond being willing to hurt others for their own ends, they take pleasure in spreading evil as an end unto itself. They may also see doing evil as part of a duty to an evil deity or master. Lawful evil is sometimes called "diabolical," because devils are the epitome of lawful evil. Lawful evil creatures consider their alignment to be the best because it combines honor with a dedicated self-interest. Lawful evil is the most dangerous alignment because it represents methodical, intentional, and frequently successful evil. 'Occupation/Class' Civilian, menace, overall badguy and douchebag. Money and social status don't matter at all to Prahasta. 'Fighting Style' ''DouEdit The word "Dou" means motion. A Dou type martial artist uses his/her anger to exceed his/her limits. As such, they tend to be aggressive in combat, and very rarely strays from the offensive. At some cases, they are even bestial, as seen with Miu and Kisara, after receiving intense emotional pain and frustation, respectively. Users seem to rely heavily on instincts and brute strength when fighting. Dou fighters have a technique for reading the opponent's movements which relies on exciting themselves that's an equivalent to a Sei fighter's Ryusui Seikuken. A Dou fighter focuses on making their ki "explode" after channelling it through a target to deal damage. According to the manga, Apachai, Sakaki, and Miu are all Dou types. It appears that Dou types are more prone to move onto the path of Satsui no Hadou(Dark Energy), because they fight with anger, and can hardly control themselves when fighting. However, Keyth Tasanagi, Keyome Tasanagi, Drankin and Zetsui Ryukiri. Have all shown signs of control with there dark hadou despite its dark nature. Street fightingEdit '''Street Fighting' Is not a specific type of martial art but more of a discipline and is slowly learned through long experience in informal fighting. Due to lacking any inherent combat forms and techniques the style is wild and often unpredictable making it difficult to anticipate a users attacks making it difficult to defend against but at the same time is also rough and can expose fatal openings in some of its wilder attacks compared to more disciplined martial arts that can make it easy to counter. This is mostly for beginner thugs or people who dont truly want a style. For all my cold cut sluggers who just wanna give there opponents a beat down without the hassle of learning an actual style. Ha! This will be common in District 1 peeps who have lived there their whole lives. Skills that are harnessed to a gangster brilliance of sheer brutality. Show us how you throw down. ''NinjutsuEdit '''Ninjutsu' is a martial art that focuses on stealth and prosicsion. It is both an armed and unarmed martial art. Ninjutsu is an ancient martial art that's been integrated into countless martial art styles, mostly armed martial arts, and the traditional teachnigs of Ninjutsu have not been used in combat in centuries. The Kuremisago Clan has continued teaching the traditional techniques and have passed them down from generation to generation, doing so has given them a full understanding of Ninjutsu and the human anatomy, and as such they have become a Ninja lineage with access to unique fighting abilities. For those who want a bit of finess in there fighting, wanna be flashy and wanna kick ass. In order to have this style a master or someone had to teach you this. If you have this style and dont state who was your master who taught you these ways then you'll be asked to fix it. ''KarateEdit is a martial art developed back wayyy before the war in the Ryukyu Islands in what is now Okinawa, Japan. It developed from the indigenous martial arts of Ryukyu Islands (called te (手), literally "hand" tii in Okinawan) under the influence of Chinese martial arts, particularly to that of the Fujian White Crane.Karate is a striking art using punching, kicking, knee strikes, elbow strikes and open hand techniques such as knife-hands, spear-hands, and palm-heel strikes. In some styles, grappling, throws, joint locks, restraints, and vital point strikes are also taught.A karate practitioner is called a karateka (空手家). This is for everyone who simply wants to be a powerful diciplined fighter. Like the other two styles, this base style can be branched into something much more powerful later on. With this style your more than likely much more intelligent the average bear and you can really dish out some damange. Like Ninjutsu above, you need to state where you learned this style in your bio. TaichiEdit T'ai chi ch'uan or Taijiquan, often shortened to t'ai chi, taiji or tai chi in English usage, is an internal Chinese martial art practiced for both its defense training and its health benefits. It is also typically practiced for a variety of other personal reasons: its hard and soft martial art technique, demonstration competitions, and longevity. As a result, a multitude of training forms exist, both traditional and modern, which correspond to those aims. Some of t'ai chi ch'uan's training forms are especially known for being practiced at what most people categorize as slow movement.This is also a style that needs to be stated where and how it was learned in your bio. Chi Form Your chi form, or energy form is based on what type of chi your char will use. From Chakra, to Chi, to the power of nothingness, to pyscho energy. All of these things will be for you to pick and choose from. Remember you can only pick one, so choose wisely. Click this Link to pick which one you want. -> Simply copy and paste the description into this section after deleting the current text. -> The Energy System <- 'Chi Base''' (Optional) This system was made to regulate the chi system within YMRP. On the lInk provided, you will be able to pick from five chi archatypes for your character. this does not apply to everyone. If you do not want a chi base, you do not have to get one. Remember you can only have one that you accel in.Chi Base Page 'Weapon of Choice' ( Sword? Knife? Ax? Throwing Knives? ) Allies/Enemies ( As we encourage diversity with our characters. We encourage you to possibly create bullies, enemies you may have within the streets, or even create a rivalry between you and another Rper. ) 'Background' ( As we seek skilled roleplayers. We would like to see a 180 word bio. You are more then welcome to write more. But the bare minimum is 180 words. ) These are the places you can say your character is from if your having trouble coming up with a background. Click Here! Locations PeakHuman System *Peak Human Combat *Peak Human Speed " Your Story " TBA! 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji